Another World
by Raura1020
Summary: Inspired by the Torchwood radio play, House Of The Dead. Major spoilers contained. The story is set after series 3. Ianto met his old colleagues. They got a surprise for him.


Tears were slowly falling from Ianto's eyes whilst watching the rift closing. He wondered why he felt so depressed even if he knew he did the right thing. For a period of time, he couldn't remembered how he had come back to Wales after the 456 incident and now he knew the answer that he wished he never knew.

Knowing the fact that Jack still rememberded him was so enough that he didn't have an urge to ask Jack for more on that time. He hated himself for easily satisfied because he actually missed Jack's cheeky grin, wet kisses, muscular body with that aftershave-like odor, and, of course, the coat, so bad. He wasn't the kind of man who thinks of sex all the time, but dead twice without a single finale shag with Jack?

"You sad bastard!" He thought to himself.

Although he heard life after death was all dark from other Torchwood members, he couldn't remember if he saw the darkness as they had described. What is this memory blank all about? He asked to himself. Why do so many people here? It's like walking in a mall on Saturday and he didn't like it.

"Ianto? Ianto Jones?" A voice called up from behind when Ianto was wandering aimlessly.

Ianto turned. A man and a woman looked at him from not far away, and Ianto couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's really you!" A big smile on Tosh's face, and she was all in excitement. Owen, who was hugging Tosh, smirked and looked a bit arrogant as before.

"Oh, I shouldn't be so happy. That means you..." Tosh paused. She seemed to worry her reaction was inappropriate. "What happened?"

They found a place to sit down. Ianto told them about the destroying hub and the 456 incident.

"No wonder...hmmm, never mind. Will talked about that later. How's Jack?"

"He looks fine. I just met him at a seance but..." Ianto couldn't finished. He didn't want to cry in front of Tosh and Owen and decided to keep this sad memory to himself. Ianto looked down and fell into silence. Tosh touched his hand with sympathetic eyes.

"Seance?! I didn't know Harness would believe that! He must change a lot...for you." said Owen in a mock tone. "Quite an achievement, coffee boy!"

"Owen!" Tosh slapped Owen's arm.

"How about you two?" Ianto tried to smile but it made him look more melancholy.

"Well, so boring here." Owen lowered his voice. "As you can see, she's the hottest girl here. All I can do is date her."

Anything positive still hardly came from Owen Harper's mouth, but Ianto could see he wasn't bitter anymore. Instead, he sounded quite happy.

"I've been thinking..." said Tosh. "Maybe we should start a Torchwood branch here-Torchwood: Heaven. What do you think?"

"Stupid." interjected Owen.

"We can asked Suzie to join!" Tosh ignored Owen and continued, "But I met her few days ago, she didn't look happy to see us again"

"I'm developing some devices make direct contact with the living, similar to videophones." Tosh seemed to be enthusiastic, but Owen, by her side, rolled his eyes and said "Nerd!" silently to Ianto with his lips. "Maybe we can try to contact with Jack if you miss him."

Ianto's eyes lightened up as he heard that but soon felt he should drop the fantasy. He told Tosh he would think about it.

"Why so bother?" Owen seemed to read Ianto's mind. "Just sneak into his dreams and you can shag him as many times as you like!"

Owen's arm got another slap. Although Ianto was a little embarrassed by what Owen said, he couldn't help trying to recall Jack's sleep pattern.

Tosh, smiling, interrupted Ianto's thought. "Right, come with us! I almost forgot until you mention the hub."

XXXXXXXX

Tosh and Owen brought Ianto to a hill with a sea of clouds in front, and a few birds flying in the clear sky. Owen looked up and blew a loud whistle. It didn't take them to long to see a huge creature flying toward them.

"Myfanwy!" gasped Ianto. It didn't occur to him that he would see this Torchwood pet again. He hadn't thought about where Myfanwy went until now, and seeing her made him filled with guilt.

Myfanwy landed, running to them excitedly. Tosh and Owen couldn't bear the impact from her huge body and stepped back a bit; Ianto reached his hand to give her a pat, trying to pacify her.

"I heard from Jack that the one who found Myfanwy was you. I think you may want to see her again." said Tosh. She handed Ianto a small sensor device, which apparently one of the things she developed. "Owen and I will go for a walk. If you need us, you can use this."

Ianto sat down on the hill looking into the distance after Tosh and Owen left. Myfanwy was happily cooing whilst his hands was caressing the creature gently.

His mind was floating away, into the flow of memory. He thought about the first time he talked to Jack; the moment he rolled over on the top of Jack when they caught Myfanwy together, and which made his heart beat fast and strange sexual desires appear in his head. He had to leave immediately before he erected and made the situation worse. He wasn't sure if it was purely physiological responses when being so close to a stranger's body, but he was afraid and sad at the same time on that day. The first time they kissed; the first time they had sex... Ianto smiled.

He had never thought he would fall in love with the man who he once hated so much and was willing to devote himself to being a brief moment in Jack's immortal life. What scared Ianto was that he didn't regret loving Jack at all and even believe it might be the best time for him to leave when they were still crazy for each other, better than waiting for Jack to visit him when he was in old age. Ianto suddenly felt it was so pathetic to think about these. Why were he enjoying having all those absurd thoughts? Why did he care so much if Jack still remebered him or not when he apparently know he couldn't be everything to Jack? Why couldn't he give up the thought of seeing Jack again after he made his choice?

Ianto took a deep breath. The harder he tried to clean his mind, the more memories of Jack came up, like endless waves crashing over him.

Ianto's head leaned on Myfanwy. His face became gloomy and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He buried his face in Myfanwy's left wing, hugging her, sobbing. No matter how hard he cried, the heartache wouldn't go with the tears. It was like it would stuck in his chest forever. The golden light of sunset from distance shone down on him and Myfanwy, but Ianto had never felt so dark inside for such a long time.

Myfanwy stayed quietly by Ianto's side as if she knew her owner's sorrow.


End file.
